Back 2 you
by mesweetescape
Summary: Mikan was going to confess to Natsume but he harshly brushed her off. she's crying and needs someone to help! who will help? and wat will happen? please read and review


* * *

**Back 2 you.**

* * *

Disclaimer: i don't Own gakuen alice

* * *

**Mikan POV**

* * *

I'm so brave today. I've finally brought my courage to confess to Natsume. 

Yes, I know.

**Why?**

Why out of all people. I had to choose Natsume Hyugga, Pimp of the school?

Because I **love** him.

"Ne Ne Natsume!" I shout as he looks at me and continues to walk away.

Sometimes, he's such a butt.

"A-ano..Natsume…i-I L-"

"Shut up. I don't want to talk to you." He said walking off leaving me…

(a little harsh? OO)

**H-E-A-R-T-B-R-O-K-E-N.**

* * *

I ran to the place where I thought...would comfort me most, but when I came there. I knew how much of an idiot I was. 

I had ran to the **Sakura****Tree**

I had no choice but to sit down, I had nowhere else to go anyway.

Hotaru was busy.

Koko was out at Central Town and Ruka-Pyon was in the barn.

I was an **idiot**.

A **fool**.

To even **think** that he would like me back.

I **HATE** HIM! I **HATE** HIM!!!! I **HATE** NATSUME HYUGGA!

I sat there, face buried in my hands crying my eyes out. And then I heard a peculiar but very annoying voice.

"It hurts doesn't it?"

I looked up. It was none other than Permy Sumire Shouda. Her face was…nothing I could comprehend. Was it a **smile**? Or was it a **smirk**?

I looked back down to cover my tear stained face.

What the hell does she want?

"What hurts?" I asked my voice muffled. I was slightly curious.

"It hurts. **Hurts** to be **rejected**. **Hurts** to **act** to them you **never****said** **anything**, but really. You wanted to tell them how **deeply** **in** **love** **you** **are** with **them**? It **hurts** doesn't it?"

Well **no** **shit**. Permy.

"Yeah. And what?" I said still covering my face in my hands. I didn't want her to know I was rejected by Natsume too.

"But, only **one** person can do such a thing to you. **Mikan** **Sakura**. **Smiley****happy** **chappy** of the school. **One** person and **one** person **only**. We all know that. The **one** that had **hurt****you** **the** **most**. The **one** you had **never****thought** **you** **cared** **for**. The **one** that **you** can't **help** **but** **forgive** so easily. The **one** who can help you **forget** **your****worries** and be the **one** **that** **causes** **them**. The **one** who **causes** **you** the **most** **pain**…"and with that she walked off.

Not looking back.

* * *

I retraced her words over and over in my head. First I thought Hotaru. But I always knew I cared for her. And she really never hurt me before… 

The one who causes the most pain…

"Is the one you love most…"

A gruff voice interrupted my thoughts

"Who's that?"

I look at him. I **know** who it is. I just **wanna** see him.

"Stop listening to my thoughts"

"You said it **out****loud** loser"

Did I? **OMG**

"Well, it's none of your business" I said coldly I am still pissed, brushed me off the loser.

"So who's that?" he said.

"Who's what?" I'm **confused** I tell you. Who is he talking about!?

"Who do you love most? Hotaru?"

"Haha. Hrmms. She's like my sister/bestfriend. I think what I meant is more... **Love**?"

At that moment people. Natsume Hyugga…

**Twitched**.

Don't ask me why he did. He just did.

"Who's that?"

"I think I should brush you off like you did to me!" I said as I stomped off a hand pulled me back and I stumbled.

"I just don't like talking to you with an awkward atmosphere!" he said annoyed.

Wow. Really? My bad…

I looked at him and pulled his hand off my wrist. I gave him a smile.

"Isn't this awkward?"

His eyes widened and then he looked away. Avoiding my eyes.

"Hn. So who was it?"

Geez. What a **hypocrite**.

"Hm? The one I love most?" I said slightly happy.

"Hn." You could tell how annoyed he was

"**You. I love you**"

I turned around as fast as possible hiding my blush.

But was it possible to **hear** someone, smirk? Because I sure did.

I turned around to see if he really was smirking but all I could see was fire.

What was he trying to do!?

**Kill** me?

It's a crime to love someone now!?

I nullified it and my eyes widened big time.

It wasn't a attempt to kill me. It was a message.

* * *

**Back 2 you.

* * *

**That was what it said. Natsume had told me. He **loved** me too? 

**Wow**. So I think he was twitching because he was **jealous**.

Even **WOWeR**.

* * *

**Cee-Chan: Haha How was it!? sorry for the OOC i hope it wasn't that bad.**

** ONEGAI REVIEW!!!!**

**Other stories from me: Smile for me & Along with the wind, We'll always be together.  
**


End file.
